


Comet Revealed

by RogueArtistJen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Charity fanfic for Supergirl Radio, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueArtistJen/pseuds/RogueArtistJen
Summary: This is a short 500 word one-shot I wrote for Supergirl Radio's "William is Comet" fanfic charity. You can listen to it being read on Supergirl Radio's website or on their Spotify podcast page. It begins around 47:00, I believe. It's very tongue in cheek.
Kudos: 1





	Comet Revealed

Comet Revealed! 

William had been shot! Eve Tessmacher had shot him and Supergirl had cauterized the wound. He now found himself with Lena Luthor. 

“Where did you say Kara was?” William was still concerned for his fellow reporter as Lena hurried him toward the exit. He wasn’t entirely sure he trusted Lena Luthor. Hadn’t she been a bad guy this whole time? 

“She’s safe,” Lena had texted her personal driver, Frank to bring her car around to pick up William. 

“But where?” William was insistent. He began stomping his right foot and blowing air out of his cheeks. 

“Do you need to sit down?” Lena felt that William must be in some intense pain. 

“Neigh, I ur, mean, no.” William replied as white streaks started appearing in his hair. “I just need to find Kara.” His hair continued to turn white and Lena let go and stepped back away from him slightly horrified. His face began to elongate and transform. “No, no, no.” the creature that had been William stomped around furiously as he continued to change. Suddenly, before her was a beautiful white stallion. 

“What the...” Lena gasped. 

“Apologies, Ms. Luthor.” The steed bowed his head. “I was not yet ready to reveal myself, but it seems the bullet set off a chain reaction that I was unable to contain.” He pranced about. 

“You’re...you’re a horse?” Lena questioned, although it was pretty obvious. 

“Not just a horse, but a super horse.” He came closer to Lena hoping for a pet on his nose. Without thinking and in shock, Lena obliged. As Lex had once mentioned, horses were a weakness for her. “My name is Comet.” 

“Okay.” Lena just blinked as she continued to pet him. He was quite impressive and her memories of horseback riding flooded back in. “Well, you’re definitely not going to fit in my car.” she remarked still rather stunned. He laughed heartily. 

“No, no I am not.” He raised his head and posed like a horse you’d see in a painting with a king atop of him. 

“Are you still hurt?” Lena was walking about him looking for any sign of the wound. 

“No, no. Transforming has healed me.” If Lena didn’t know better, she’d swear he was smiling. “I do need to find Kara though.” His tone serious, she thought, for a horse. “I am here to protect her. Sent from the city of Kandor.” 

“I can promise you,” Lena started. “She doesn’t need protecting.” Before they could continue the conversation the building rumbled and chunks of concrete began to fall. 

“Climb aboard, fair maiden.” Comet lowered himself by bending his front legs and placing them flatly against the ground. Lena couldn’t help herself and climbed aboard. “I will save us from this destruction, and we will find the angel that is named Kara.” Comet supersped them both out of harm’s way. Lena had always hated flying, but it wasn’t so bad on a horse. She was certainly glad she had decided to wear jeans today. 

The End 

Story by RogueArtistJen


End file.
